This invention relates to a magnetic tape recording and playback device such as a magnetic tape cassette unit which, in a case where a top portion of a tape is connected to a leader tape, e.g., transparent tape or aluminum tape, is capable of starting playback or recording readily and quickly by operating an operation switch so as to set a magnetic head for recording and playing back automatically in an initial position in the vicinity of a top portion of a magnetic substance portion of the tape.
If recording is started from the starting end of the tape, a missing portion in recording will be caused due to existence of a leader portion of the tape which is connected before the magnetic substance portion on which recording can be made. To avoid occurrence of a missing portion in recording, a user had to drive or manually take up the tape while watching the tape driving state with his eyes to bring the top of the magnetic substance portion of the tape to a record position befor starting recording.
In the prior art device, the positioning of the top of the magnetic substance portion is troublesome and a user cannot cope with a case when recording must be started in a hurry, particularly in such a case when a broadcast singnal is to be recorded.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a magnetic tape recording and playback device capable of starting playback or recording readily and quickly by operating an operation switch for automatically setting an initial position of the magnetic head for recording in the vicinity of the top position of the magnetic substance portion of the tape.